


Make Out Point

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [29]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba likes the way they look together.





	Make Out Point

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 of 50 Days of Pupship: Free Day

Kaiba ran his hand down Jounouchi's arm, linking their fingers as he reached his hand. Jounouchi looked up from the game he was playing.

"What?"

"I like the way your skin looks against mine," Kaiba said. "You're so dark."

Jounouchi shifted. "Yeah, well, that's what happens when you gotta work all your life. Outside work, I mean."

"I know." Kaiba stroked Jounouchi's hand with his thumb "It makes for a nice contrast."

Jounouchi looked at him. "You're kinda weird, Kaiba."

"I like the aesthetic." Kaiba leaned over and kissed him. "We make a handsome couple."

Jounouchi set down his phone and turned, straddling Kaiba. "Yeah, I guess you're not that bad," he said, grinning.

"You hurt me," Kaiba said, one hand gripping Jounouchi's back.

Jounouchi kept grinning. "Ah, you can take it."

Kaiba relaced their fingers, pulling their hands up to his lips. He kissed Jounouchi's scarred knuckles. "I can take you on any time."

"Is that so?" Jounouchi pinned Kaiba's hand to the couch back, leaned in, and kissed him. Kaiba bared his throat. Jounouchi trailed kisses down his neck down to his collarbone. "What are you thinking about?"

Kaiba let out a soft moan, a small smile on his lips. "You." He slid his hand up Jounouchi's shirt, tracing his nails down his back.

Jounouchi grinned into Kaiba's neck. "Yeah. I'm thinking about you. Thinking about how good you taste."

Kaiba let go of Jounouchi's hand, wrapping it around Jounouchi's back to hold him closer. Jounouchi started rocking his hips against Kaiba's, eliciting a loud moan. Kaiba slipped his hands down to Jounouchi's ass, pressing him close. Their mouths met, tongues and teeth brushing against lips.

Mokuba walked in. "I think I figured out the glitch in the-- Are you two making out again?"

They broke apart, panting and flushed.

"Mokuba," Kaiba said.

Mokuba threw up his hands. "You guys are ridiculous. I'm going back to work." With that, he stomped off back upstairs.

"Well, that, uh, happened," Jounouchi said.

"Mm. He won't be back down for a while," Kaiba said. "So, if you're still ready...."

Jounouchi grinned. "I was born ready."


End file.
